The Real Men Diaries
by theavengers101
Summary: Some of our favorite guys have started writing diary entries. Loki has returned to Earth along with Thor, and are reunited with the Avengers. Leading up to Frostiron, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Enemy Released **

Loki:  
Finally, I have been released of my forsaken punishment for my "foolish actions." Wasting my time for an entire year in that humiliating cell, deprived of speech or hardly even movement. Of course one year is barely anything compared to the thousands of them I have lived, but I can assure you that the time did not go by quickly.

I suppose I should be grateful.. Even if it was ridiculous for me to be in that cell to begin with, my punishment was actually set for a daunting two hundred years. The very thought fills me with disgust. Sometimes I wonder why I have been burdened with such an awful adoptive guardian.. I think I can honestly conclude that Odin, the oh-so-great Allfather, is the absolute worse father ever to be.

But to get back on my main point of focus, it was determined for me to be disciplined for far longer then I was. I hate to say that the only reason I was released is because of Thor. Yes, that open-hearted, oversized, preposterously caring adoptive brother of mine is the reason for my shortened imprisonment. He had decided on revisiting mortal friends, not to my surprise, and thought it would prove beneficial that I arrive alongside him to learn all the "marvelous things" Midgard has to offer.

I suppose it kind of balances out that way, whether I am fond of this or not. I have no desire to return to Midgard, but in a way it is better then my cell. We are to leave tomorrow, and Thor insists that I apologize to his group of friends. That is what I am the least eager to happen, practically putting it out there that my attempts at their realm's domination were a mistake, and I had been foolish. I can only imagine what mockery they will repay me with.

It is nice to finally be allowed to sleep on an actual bed, bring returned to my own corridors. However once I fall into a sleep, I will only be awakened to an eager Thor, impatiently waiting to escort me to the realm which despises me. It's probably best I try not to dread this too greatly, and instead think of where I could be instead. I suppose it is the time in which I will enjoy the comforts of my bed, I can only imagine the events tomorrow has to hold.

-Loki

* * *

Thor:  
DEAREST PARCHMENT,  
TODAY HAS BEEN THE MOST JOYFULLY EVENTFUL DAY ASGARD HAS HAD IN FAR TOO LONG! I HAVE BEEN MAKING A PLAN TO REVISIT MY DEAR FRIENDS OF MIDGARD, AND I ESPECIALLY NEED TO REUNITE WITH JANE. I SWORE TO HER I WOULD RETURN FOR HER, BUT UNFORTUNATELY I WAS FAR TOO OCCIUPIED HANDLING MY BROTHER'S RASH ACTIONS. LOKI SIMPLY DOES NOT UNDERSTAND THAT HE SIMPLY CANNOT BE A KING! I AM THE HEIR TO THE ASGARDIAN THRONE, AND MIDGARD DOES NOT WISH FOR A RULER. MY POOR BABY BROTHER. HE IS JUST SO CONFUSED AND WILL NOT LISTEN TO MY WORDS!

BUT LUCKILY, BEING THE INCREDIBLY WISE FUTURE KING TO ASGARD, I HAVE DEVELOPED AN INCREDIBLE PLAN! LOKI SHALL ACCOMPANY ME IN MY TRAVELS! I TRULY DO THINK THAT IF MY BROTHER JOINS ME IN THIS, I CAN SUCCESSFULLY SHOW HIM ALL THE GOOD IN MIDGARD! I ALSO HAVE PLANS TO POSSIBLY UNITE HIM WITH A MORTAL WITH WHOM HE COULD HAVE POTENTIAL INFATUATION WITH! LOKI IS CONSTANTLY BULLYING ME, MOCKING MY CHOICE TO BE WITH JANE. BUT I THINK IF HE WILL SEE HOW WONDERFUL IT CAN BE TO FIND LOVE WITH ONE!

IT IS THE PERFECT PLAN, I KNOW. GREAT RESULTS ARE INEVITABLE! I WILL TRY AND GET SOME SLEEP NOW, I AM REALLY HOPING TO AWAKEN AND LEAVE WITH MY BABY BROTHER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! GOOD NIGHT SMALL BOOK FILLED WITH BLANK PARCHMENT. I SHALL SPEAK WITH YOU TOMORROW.

YOUR FRIEND,  
THOR ODINSON

* * *

Steve:  
It has been about a year now since that so-called "god" left New York. I am beginning to hope things will really start getting back to how they used to be, and it's good to know this city is almost back to normal. All of us have been different since that alien's arrival, and I pray to God I will never have to see him again.

I mean Thor, he's alright I guess. At least he knows to show us "midgardians" some respect. But that brother of his? That guy has ruined so many things! And you know what the strange thing is? Tony, Tony Stark, seems to always bring up the moron. Tasha and I agreed we should all try our best and move on from talking about him and hope Thor knows how to handle him up there, but Tony insists on speaking about him. And you know what really bothers me? They aren't exactly bad things! Sure, they aren't compliments or anything, but he says he wonders what punishment Loki is receiving, if he ever thinks back to any of us, or if he ever will return. I guess you could say they are innocent things to wonder.. I just don't like it.

Great, now I'm writing about the fella. I really just need to clear him out of my mind.. Okay, so tomorrow the group and I, excluding Thor, have plans for meeting at Tony's tower and having some sort of party. I really think it will be a nice break for us, but given Tony's holding it, of course there will be alcohol.. I don't know what I will do if everyone ends up getting too drunk.  
Although maybe it wouldn't be exactly bad if Tony were to get drunk..

Anyway, I guess I'll take my leave. Hopefully tomorrow will really help all of us get closer and things can begin getting back to how they should be.

-Steve Rogers

* * *

Bruce:  
Hi again.  
I know I haven't written to you in some time, but I made a goal to change that. I really do feel like I can just relieve my stress when writing my worries away. But uh, what I might have for you could be a little unexpected then my usual topics.

Instead of writing about my newest discovery in the lab today, or how I fear what the "other guy" could do, I am going to write about Tony, Natasha, Clint, and Steve. I guess I could call them my friends, so my friends. First of all, you know how I've been wondering how I should act around Natasha.. I'm just still having troubles being comfortable around her after that "other guy" came out and almost killed her on the hello helicarrier. Sure I'm not really comfortable around anyone in the first place.. But especially not her. I don't mean to make things awkward or anything, but she is relatively attractive.. Alright, she's gorgeous.. Why am I suddenly feeling awkward just writing about this? Oh well, it's a feeling I've grown used to.

Well Tony made plans to have a party, tomorrow. It sounds pretty fun and I'm really hoping I could, just maybe, get a little more comfortable around Natasha. The biggest problem is Clint.. He obviously has this huge thing for her, it's plain as day. Well.. I guess I should really just give up on anything right now. Clint has known Natasha for much longer than I have, and he saved her life. Unlike me, who almost took it. I'm a monster, aren't I.. She really does deserve better when I think about it..

Alright, I think I have written enough for today. Sorry I took such a long break, I'll try to change that. You can probably expect a fantastic entry about all my failures and humiliating moments I have tomorrow at the party.. Maybe Tony can help me through this, I am closest with him after all. Or maybe he'll just find this all very amusing..

Your's truly,  
Dr. Bruce Banner


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected Party Guests**

Clint:  
Dear, diary..?  
Wow, I really went downhill huh? Writing in diaries.. Oh well, I feel special writing in this thing. But I just HAD to write about what's been happening! It's so crazy, I really don't know how to react to all of this. So! To begin with, Tony had this awesome party planned right? I'm pretty sure it's still gonna go through, but you'd never guess what happened! Thor and LOKI are here! I mean, not here right now but they are in New York! Thor visited us and said Loki was under control, and he told us everything.. Man, I do NOT like that guy. Loki, I mean. He sucks some serious ass.. I would totally blindarrow his face off if I had the chance. The guy sent absolutely DISGUSTING aliens into this place, killed a bunch of people, destroyed a bunch of New York, and yet he is here again?! And we are supposed to be okay with that?

Okay okay. Honestly this is some pretty awesome shit goin on. Things are gonna get SO much better, I just know it. Of course my agent side wants to be all like "Get that man out of here, this isn't safe," but come on. Even if I still don't like him for TAKING OVER MY MIND, this has got to be good. Loki, having to be humiliated in this place with his lovey-dovey brother? Ooh, yes.

OH OH and here's the part that I know will get interesting. Call me crazy, but I am verry observant. In all ways. Basically, Tony definitely has a crazy man crush on Loki! Thor's baby bro! Can you believe that? Of course Tony has never said it but dude, he has talked about him soo much. And you should have seen his face after Thor told us about Loki! I've got two words for you. Man. Crush. Like, a hardcore man crush.

Is it wrong that part of me hopes that Thor will show up to this party, and bring Loki? I've definitely got some bad feelings about him but, honestly, having him there under big brother's watch could get soo good. Well the party does start relatively soon now, I guess I'll see how things go. Don't worry, if things get good I will be sure to write about it.. Men can write in diaries too, okay?!

The coolest, hottest,  
Clint Barton! aka Hawkeye ;)

* * *

Thor:  
HELLO AGAIN, MY FRIEND.  
PARCHMENT! OH DEAREST PARCHMENT, TODAY HAS BROUGHT ME SO MUCH JOY! I AM INDEED ON MIDGARD, ALONG WITH MY BROTHER! THE JOURNEY WAS EASY ENOUGH AND I WAS MOSTLY NERVOUS TO SEE HOW MY FRIENDS WOULD REACT TO LOKI ACCOMPANYING ME.

I SHOULD NOT HAVE DOUBTED THAT THEY WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND, BECAUSE THEY WERE MUCH MORE WARM ABOUT THE SUBJECT THAN I COULD HAVE IMAGINED! OTHER THAN ROGERS, THE NEWS WASN'T TAKEN TOO BADLY. I'M SURE ROGERS IS JUST WORRIED, I CANNOT BLAME HIM. IT WAS STRANGE THOUGH, HOW ROGERS SPECIFICALLY SEEMED TO DISLIKE HOW ALRIGHT STARK SEEMED TO BE WITH THE NEWS. IT MADE ME SADDENED HOW THE PATRIOTIC MAN CONTINUOUSLY FELT THE NEED TO INFORM STARK THAT LOKI WAS NOT OUR FRIEND, AND HE NEVER SHALL BE. WHY DOES HE NOT WANT TO ASSIST ME IN GETTING LOKI TO SEE THE JOY OF FRIENDSHIP? THE HAPPINESS ONE CAN FIND ONCE FEELING ACCEPTED?

CURRENTLY I AM WITH MY BROTHER, NOT SURE WHAT HE IS DOING EXACTLY SINCE I AM BUSYING MYSELF SPENDING MY TIME INFORMING YOU OF MY DAY. IT IS NICE TO HAVE A SMALL COMPANION TO CONFIDE EVERYTHING WITH SUCH AS YOU. ANYWAY, I AM IN THE PRESENCE OF MY BROTHER AS I WRITE WITHIN YOU. I HAVEN'T TOLD HIM YET, BUT I THINK I CAN MAKE YET ANOTHER GREAT PLAN. STARK AND MY FRIENDS ARE HAVING A PARTY, AND I THINK I WILL BRING LOKI AND JOIN WITH THEM FOR THE EVENT! LOKI ONLY NEEDS TO SEE THE WONDERS OF FRIENDSHIP, THEN HE WILL SURELY LIGHTEN UP!

STARK DID OFFER, AFTER ALL. ALTHOUGH HE DID IT VERY PRIVATELY, HE INFORMED ME THAT IT WOULD BE ALRIGHT TO COME ALONG IF I BROUGHT LOKI.. BUT DID THAT MEAN HE WOULD NOT WANT FOR ME TO COME ALONE? "IF I BROUGHT LOKI" DOES IMPLY THAT HE WOULD ONLY WISH MY PRESENCE IF I BROUGHT MY BROTHER AS WELL, DOES IT NOT? HE PROBABLY MEANT IT HARMLESSLY.. STARK PROBABLY ONLY MEANT TO SAY THAT HE UNDERSTANDS THAT THIS COULD HELP LOKI. IF ONLY ROGERS FELT THE SAME.

I AM GOING TO LEAVE ATTENDING THE PARTY A SURPRISE FOR MY BROTHER, BUT IT IS ABOUT TO START. I AM FILLED WITH SUCH GREAT EXCITEMENT! THE GATHERING WILL BEGIN SOON, AND LOKI DOES NOT EVEN KNOW. I ALWAYS KNEW I WOULD BE A KING CAPABLE OF BEING NOT ONLY WISE, BUT ALSO DISCREET AND HAVE BRILLIANT PLANS! I WOULD SAY IT IS ABOUT TIME I SHOULD LEAVE NOW. LOKI WILL LOVE TODAY'S EVENTS, I AM SURE OF IT!

LOVE AND FAREWELL,  
THOR ODINSON

* * *

Steve:  
What.. Is happening..  
This can't be serious. It just can't be! It's probably what I get for writing in a stupid diary about how I wish this party will help us all forget about Loki! Because what do you know, the day after I write about that Thor comes to tell us all that not only him, but his god-awful brother have returned. And to make things better, they're here right now. At the party.

Honestly, I almost want to give up. But I can't, it's my duty to protect this country and allowing this, this criminal to roam free in New York is not acceptable! I seem to be outnumbered though, because when Thor arrived with Loki right after the party began, I seemed to be the only one wanting the villain to leave. How can these people not see that we simply can't trust him! Natasha and Bruce seemed a little hesitant about having them participate in the party, but eventually they listened to Tony that it couldn't hurt to have more guests.

Tony! Tony Stark. I can't believe that he is the one who backed Loki up! It's just wrong, this whole thing is wrong. It's wrong that everyone in here is acting alright with this, it's wrong that Thor brought Loki, and it is definitely wrong that Tony and Loki are arm wrestling right now while everyone watches! And why does Clint keep encouraging this?!

At first, after I realized my words were only hurting myself, I tried my best to still enjoy this party. But I just can't anymore. I sat next to Tony when we began watching some movie, and I thought maybe the day wouldn't be too bad. Until Tony pat the couch on the other side of him and Loki sat next to him. He kept being his charming self, the man that I care about so much, and Loki was being way too comfortable. I don't even know if Tony looked at me again on that couch, he just kept messing with Loki and calling him different charming names, while I watched the movie.

Eventually I just couldn't take it and went over to the bar, and here I am now. Drinking liquor without any affect and writing about how stupid all of this is. Everyone only seems to be getting more and more comfortable.. Except for Bruce of course. Does that guy ever even feel comfortable? For god's sake every time I glance over to him he's just looking down at his hands and grasping them together, occasionally smiling at Natasha when everyone laughs.

Anyway, I got off topic. That guy just worries me sometimes. Maybe I should try talking to Tony some more, it seems like he hasn't even noticed I'm sitting on my own over here. I just have to show him how much better I am then Loki, that I make better company and I am what's best for him. Or just that Loki doesn't belong. Either or. Preferably the first..

-Steve Rogers

* * *

Bruce:  
Again, hello.  
Well.. I sure hope you find enjoyment in reading this, because as I expected, I have plenty to tell you about.

I'm not completely sure if anyone noticed, which is good I guess, but I kept talking to myself. I do that a lot when I'm alone, but for some reason I kept doing it at the party. Only once I think Loki noticed.. While I was watching the movie I saw that Clint sat next to Natasha after I sat in the chair by myself. I glanced over at them and said something like "Should have sat by her first, Banner." Loki looked at me all suspiciously and then looked at Natasha, then back at me with a raised eyebrow. I cleared my throat and tried to avoid eye contact with him, but I heard him chuckle.

After that I felt that the god was watching me the whole time. I could have been paranoid, but it seriously felt like he was mocking my every move. That was when I decided to really try and talk to Natasha. After the movie people started heading for the bar and Clint was talking with Tony. I took my opportunity and decided to talk with her. I walked alongside her, cleared my throat thinking of what to say, but she first smiled and said "How have you been, Dr. Banner?" I grasped my hands together and don't ask me why, but these are the words that came out of me: "Well I haven't been destroying anything. I don't do that willingly, that's the other guy." She looked as if she was trying not to laugh and I wondered why I just told her that. She had known me for more than a year, she knew perfectly well about my condition! I stroked my hair back and tried to think of another thing to say, until she said "Alright, well I'm really glad you can control yourself. It continues to impress me, how well you deal with the Hulk." With that she smiled again, and walked back to Clint who was gesturing her over.

Why does she have to be so intriguing? I make a fool of myself by telling her what she already knows, and she still manages to reply with something kind. Everything she does is flawless, and then there's me. Me who lives in constant fear of the "other guy," who feels exposed and humiliated to the world, and almost unworthy to even know Natasha. Why does she talk with Clint so much, I really don't see what's so great about him. He thinks he's hilarious, but he's not. I don't know why everyone laughed when he entered the room with his pants pulled far up his torso, claiming to be me. I really don't wear my pants that high..

Anyway, after an extremely awkward argument between Loki and Steve, people began going home. Don't ask me why, but I offered Natasha a ride back to her place. Only, I forgot she came here with Clint, who lives in the same apartment building as her. Natasha was about to respond when Clint came and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, smirking at me, and saying "Let's go, Tasha." Then they left. I stood there for a while until I noticed Loki staring at me with a raised eyebrow from across the room. I knew he had been watching me! So I cleared my throat and quickly left, not looking back to the god or saying goodbye.

That leaves me to where I am now. In my apartment on the further edge of the city, writing down my feelings. Some people might find this pathetic, but as a scientist I have heard that taking notes on your day can help to improve yourself, so you can work on becoming the person that you want to be. I honestly don't know what will happen tomorrow, surely something unexpected as long as the gods are back in town. If anything good happens I'll write tomorrow.

Your's truly,  
Dr. Bruce Banner

* * *

Loki:  
Well, what a surprising turn of events this day has taken.. I am on Midgard, just as I said I would be, and things actually have not gone as terribly as I was expecting. Upon my arrival I thought I might just despise my stay here more so than I did that cell, but then Thor brought me along to a party his mortal friends were holding. Of course I was not in the least excited once I realized where he was taking me, visiting those mortals was probably the last thing I would have wanted to do.

However I didn't feel terribly unwelcome. Anthony Stark made very good company, and apparently he had long desired I would return. I'm not sure why any mortal would wish that, but he said I simply wasn't being understood. That I knew I was made for great things and yet no one else could see it. His words related to me so well, I never knew he could be so understanding. He is rather arrogant, though. I'm not sure if that is exactly a bad thing.. I knew when I first visited his elaborate building that he was capable of great things, and I knew there was probably a way I could use that to my advantage. He has always fascinated me actually, he is so different from other's on Midgard. I suppose I would be lying if I said the man did not pass through my thoughts while I was locked away.

My brother was very pleased with my interactions with Stark, I could tell. Once I took a seat besides Anthony while watching some sort of film, my brother kept giving me the most annoying smiles.. Gesturing for me to continue with every sentence I spoke to the mortal. Perhaps he thinks he is helping me with something, I really am not sure. I have never successfully been able to understand that absurd mind of his. And he is supposed to be the king of Asgard. Well, I certainly think his rule will be the downfall of the once great realm. He does not know the first thing about strategizing, compromise, and he cannot be discreet about anything if he wished to be.

The soldier made me very uncomfortable at times, however.. Rogers, I do believe. He had stayed away from us for a large portion of the event, but after I defeated Anthony in a competition of strength, I suppose he decided to join in once more. Stark was pouring beverages for all of us and that is when Rogers specifically began to irritate me. He confronted me in saying that I am not welcome to these events, and I could not be trusted. I replied by saying that even if I still had some good pranks in their future, I am not foolish enough to try anything anytime soon against his realm. Yet still he stayed cold towards me, and declared to everyone that he wanted me to take my leave. He does not know how to make a very good impression at all, apparently. But I suppose his first thoughts towards me could not have been great either.

Anthony is such a fascinating man.. I wonder why I feel almost eager to spend more time with him. He defended me against his own friend with whom he has spent more time with, and told me that he hopes to spend more time with me and get to know me better. How strange, that he seemed to have no grudges against me for everything I had done. After Rogers and Stark began bickering the occasion hit somewhat of a dead end. Not too much else happened after that and Anthony made it clear that he was upset with his friend. I did not feel too sorry for Rogers, and I do not appreciate him trying to keep me separated from these people.

I returned to what seems to be my current living situation shortly before I began writing. It seems to be a sort of building where you can borrow a place to reside, since there are several small living compartments. We do not have much in here, but then again not too much is required. I am not sure why, but strangely I am hoping to see these mortals again tomorrow.. I have never been fond of the friends my brother chose on Asgard, but perhaps these ones are not so awful.

When I first heard I would be returning to Midgard I was honestly wondering if I could form a better plan to conquer the realm. Surely I could think better without the tesseract's power controlling me, but the power was also a large deal of what was keeping me motivated. Without it I am much more vulnerable to giving into pointless feelings. I suppose I will try and put this day aside, there is no need to further delay the start of tomorrow. I am curious as to what events the day will hold, after all.

-Loki


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
**

**Love Triangles and Roller Coasters**

Steve:  
If yesterday wasn't bad enough, I have a feeling things are only gonna get worse. This morning I went back to the Stark Tower, feeling the need to apologize for something I'm really not sorry for. Loki really just shouldn't be here, and I hoped to get Tony to see that. So I stopped by his tower, and he did not seem at all glad to see me. I wasn't too surprised by that, but I was determined to get him to listen to me.

I asked to come inside and he allowed me in, obviously showing his reluctance in doing so. Immediately I brought up Loki, which I guess was a mistake because he seemed even less tolerant of me. So I asked him how he could possibly not have any grudges against him, and he kept saying how Loki has just been misunderstood, and how he could be much happier if people treated him right. Well, maybe we could be a little nicer to him, but we don't have to practically be flirting with the man! If Tony should be flirting with anyone, it isn't Loki.. I tried relating more to Tony, and said he should try and consider my words more. After all, I'm only thinking what's best for him. But he got more angered and ordered me out of his tower..

I really do care about Tony.. He may be full of himself, but he really is a good man. Also, sometimes it feels like he's all I have left from my life seventy years ago. Howard Stark was almost an exact copy of Tony, but the man was my friend. Knowing I have a friendship with his son makes me feel a little more comforted, like my past isn't completely taken away from me. I just need to find out how to get closer to Tony, and have him see that becoming so close with Loki is ridiculous.

To my relief and disappointment, Clint called me up and told me him and Tony made plans to meet up with Loki once more. The news relieved me because I was glad to hear that I would get to see Tony again, and disappointed me because well, there'd be Loki. Also, was Tony really not going to invite me? Clint said that he left it to Tony to inform the group on the plan, but Clint called me just to make sure I was coming. Yet I never got a call from Tony..

Whatever, if Tony wants to behave like a child, let him. He always has to have the most dangerous thing, has to prove to himself that he can do whatever he wants. At this thing Clint and Tony are planning, we are all supposed to go to Six Flags. It's some amusement park, so I've heard. The roller coasters look so dangerous, I'm not sure I'll get to understand how they can go upside down and turn in so many different angles without killing every person on. But Clint insists it's fun, and well it does look pretty exciting. I could really have a great time, depending on how Loki behaves.

A day at an amusement park with my best friends and the guy who tried to control everyone on Earth. How about that? Who knows, maybe the employees won't even allow Loki admission into the park because of his past actions. That would be very nice of them, to make my day even better. Oh boy, just beginning to think of what might happen today.. I guess I have a lot coming for me today.

-Steve Rogers

* * *

Loki:  
Anthony and his fellow mortal companions have decided upon inviting Thor and me to an amusement park. Apparently it is a place meant to bring entertainment, and there are many events or attractions you may participate in. Strangely I am not exactly dreading this. Although it has been entirely annoying to have Thor prancing around our living situation, singing of his excitement out to the world, I do see reason for his eagerness. An entire day participating in pointless activities created only for amusement does not sound too awful after spending a year locked away from any entertainment. I do hope Thor will calm down slightly, at least. I jest you not when I say that at this moment he is almost vibrating with excitement as he rants about his joy, words coming out at a faster rate than I knew possible. I hope he knows I simply do not care.

I was informed of this news moments ago, and sadly I was told that all the mortals who were attending the gathering yesterday will be present for today's events. I say sadly because that means the soldier will be present, preventing us from truly enjoying our time. Dear Allfather, listen to myself. I wish to enjoy myself, frolicking around like an oaf as I waste an entire day with mortals? Perhaps prison would have been a better option after all.

Well I am not sure completely just how soft I have become, or if I will become even more so. When I begin thinking maybe it isn't so bad to be softened, that's when I feel I am letting myself go too far. These thoughts are so conflicting, I really do not know who I am supposed to become. I know I am meant for great things, and surely it would be rewarding to prove Odin wrong about his decision to not have me as king. If I were to become the greatest thing ever to happen on Midgard, a ruler that could bring the realm to all it's glory, surely the Allfather would see clearer. If he wants to have an oaf as Asgard's future king while his other option rules Earth, he can. I hope he enjoys watching Asgard's downfall and Midgard's uprising in power.

I somewhat feel as if I have written enough for the time being, but then again I would hate to give my full attention to Thor. The fool, he thinks I am listening to him. Whenever I look up at him I smile and nod, and he grins and continues on. I do not know what he is speaking of at all, he has mentioned "pop tarts" several times though. Nonsense, that's all that comes out of him. As I lay on my bed and he bounces on his, I continuously wonder why the Allfather chose him as his heir. I hope that after this day of time-wasting I do not become anything like him. I'm hoping to ignore him while on our trip, spend most of my time with Anthony. If he doesn't mind, of course, and I have a feeling he won't. It's almost as if he desires my company.. But do I desire his?

My emotions continue to confuse me, and I suppose I will put my writing to a close. Thor's asking that we leave now, at least I think. I wonder if he has ever written in a journal of his daily experiences. If he has, I'm not sure I'd like to read that.. Imagining what one would get when Thor is provided with parchment and a pen is not a pleasant thought. You would probably end up with sketches of his newest version of the Bifrost, which involves an actual rainbow in which he may slide down. Don't ask me, I really do not know how or why he comes up with these things. I'll be leaving now, hopefully this day might just prove enjoyable.

-Loki

* * *

Clint:  
Clint writes in a diary?! Oh my God, this is priceless! Here, let me try.

Dear Princess Diary!  
Today has been so magical! I learned all about the magic of friendship, and enjoyed fruits and sweets with my small animal friends! Why is Tony so awesome? I wish I was like him, I'm gonna cry in my nest! Love, Clint Fartin'

Hold up. I just read through his previous entry. Man crush? Me? On Loki? I can't believe he wrote that. Clint, you are in serious trouble. (Tony was here, bitchh)

Great, Tony wrote in my diary! This is sure to get me even more crap from him. Well it's Clint again, trust me. You can tell because I do not write about the "magic of friendship." Stupid Tony.

But I guess it's about time he found out his man crush was obvious! And he didn't exactly deny it either! He may think he denied it, but repetitively calling me a gossipy little girl isn't exactly denying it, now is it? Besides, his crush is only growing. Have I mentioned how he was at the party last night? It was hilarious, he kept flirting with Loki and he even defended him when Steve was being a douche. Oh, might I add, Steve probably has a man crush on Tony as well. It's like a love triangle! ..Alright maybe I can get a little gossipy at times.

But I doubt my observant eyes deceive me on this one. Steve is soo jealous of the attention Tony is giving to Loki. That's why I'm excited to see how today goes because we are going.. To.. Six Flags! Isn't this amazing? One of the best places to spend a day with your friends and I get to go with the love triangle, not to mention Natasha. I'm only getting more excited! This day is going to be amaazing! Nat and I will go on a bunch of rides, and throughout the day I'll get to be humored by the triangle's dramatic arguments.

Believe it or not we're on our way right now. Tony's driving and Bruce is sitting up by him, then there's me, Tasha, and Steve in the back. Bruce keeps making the strangest, awkwardest comments on every thing. Most of them include the Hulk. God, we all know that he turns into a destroying monster sometimes! He doesn't need to mention it so much! And he keeps looking at Natasha like he wants to tell her something, and it's annoying as hell. Dammit, he probably has a thing for her! I've grown so used to everyone in here liking other guys, strangely, that I forgot someone could easily like Natasha! Of course they could, she's the perfect woman! She's sexy, talented, nice, and well, perfect. Well Bruce, hate to break it to you but she is MINE. You're too awkward, anyway.

So does this mean we have two love triangles going on here? Tony loves Loki and Steve loves Tony, and Bruce loves Natasha and I love Natasha. And you know what, Tasha probably loves me too! So that settles it. There should only be one love triangle going on here, the funny one. Should I confront Bruce about this? I can't have him flirting, or attempting at flirting with my woman. That is unacceptable! But he's sooo awkward.. And I can get pretty awkward around him even. Shiitt, Natasha just glanced over to what I'm writing! She must never know of this diary, then she'd probably choose Bruce for god's sake. Unless.. Bruce writes in a diary.. Nah, I'm probably the only one of us that does.

We're pulling up to Six Flags! God, I haven't been here in so long.. Actually I might not have been here since I started working at SHIELD! Not seriously working, at least. I think the last time I went was when I was a newby there. This day is going to be so amazing! I wonder if Thor and Loki are here yet, or how they are even planning on getting here.. I offered a ride and we could have taken a van but Thor said he had it covered. That guy is going to love this place soo much. If he liked the slides at the playground that he insisted on trying, he'll love the hell out of roller coasters. I guess I'm going for now though, I can't write while walking after all. Steve's gonna get soo jellyy, it's going to be awesome! But Bruce better stay the hell away from Natasha! No joke, I'm watching him.

Your favorite guy,  
Clint Barton

* * *

Thor:  
BY ODIN'S BEARD, I DID NOT KNOW A PLACE COULD BE SO AMAZING! A SHORT BIT AGO LOKI AND I ARRIVED AT THIS PARK OF WONDER THAT I BELIEVE IS CALLED THE FLAGS OF SIX. MY DEAR BROTHER WAS NOT IN A VERY PLEASANT MOOD UPON OUR ARRIVAL, THOUGH I AM NOT SURE WHY. HE CLAIMS IT IS BECAUSE I FLEW HIM HERE WHEN HE WISHED ME NOT TOO. BUT I ASSUMED HE WAS ONLY JESTING, HOW COULD ONE NOT WISH TO FLY? I LOVE FLYING DEARLY, AND SO SHOULD HE.

BUT EVERYTHING IS GETTING MUCH BETTER NOW THAT WE ARE IN THE PARK. I HAVE RIDDEN MY FIRST ROLLER COASTER! THESE COASTERS ARE SOME SORT OF MECHANICALLY MAN-MADE RIDE IN WHICH PEOPLE ARE ON, AND IT TAKES YOU ON AN INCREDIBLE JOURNEY AT AMAZING SPEED! I REALLY THINK IT TO BE SOME FORM OF MAGIC BUT STARK INSISTS IT IS NOT.

TO MAKE THIS DAY EVEN BETTER, I HAVE WON TWO GAMES! BOTH GAMES OF STRENGTH. I COULD NOT WIN THE ONE INVOLVING AIM WHICH MADE ME SAD WHEN BARTON WON THE LARGEST PRIZE FROM IT, SO I WON THE STRENGTH GAME ONCE MORE. AS I SIT AT THIS DINER THERE IS A LARGE, PINK STUFFED ANIMAL, RESEMBLING SOME MORTAL CREATURE. ON MY HEAD I WEAR A HAT OF BALLOONS. IT IS EXTREMELY LIGHTWEIGHT COMPARED TO MY ASGARDIAN HELMET, AND I LIKE IT BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A TREE. THESE ARE BOTH PRIZES FROM MY VICTORIES! THE MALE WAITER HERE ASKED WHERE I GOT MY HAT AND I SAID I HAD WON IT, AND COULD ACQUIRE ONE FOR HIM IF HE WOULD LIKE. BUT HE SIMPLY LAUGHED AND SAID NO, THAT IT LOOKED TO GOOD ON ME. MORTALS ARE SO KIND, THIS IS WHY I LOVE MIDGARD!

MY BROTHER AND STARK HAVE BEEN TALKING VERY MUCH, IT BRINGS ME SO MUCH JOY! LOKI MIGHT HAVE A POTENTIAL FRIENDSHIP WITH HIM! I FEEL SORRY FOR MY FRIEND ROGERS THOUGH.. HE DOES NOT SEEM TO BE ENJOYING HIMSELF AS MUCH AS I AM. I HAVE TRIED TO CHEER HIM UP, FOR EXAMPLE WE WERE ALL GOING ON A RIDE IN WHICH TWO PEOPLE SAT NEXT TO EACH OTHER. ROGERS WISHED TO SIT ALONGSIDE STARK, BUT HE HAD DECIDED UPON SITTING NEXT TO LOKI. TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER, I ASKED ROGERS IF HE WOULD LIKE TO SIT BY ME. HIS REPLY WAS SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF "GOD NO, I'LL JUST SIT BY BRUCE." AND SO, STARK SAT BY LOKI, BARTON BY NATASHA, ROGERS BESIDES BANNER, AND THEN THERE WAS I, WHO SAT ALONE AT THE BACK. THE MEN EMPLOYED WOULD NOT EVEN ALLOW ME TO WEAR MY BALLOON HAT.

NONETHELESS I AM STILL ENJOYING EVERY MOMENT OF THIS DAY! I WAS SLIGHTLY HURT BY ROGERS WORDS, THEY WERE NOT VERY KIND.. BUT SURELY HE IS JUST UPSET HE CANNOT SIT BY STARK. I JUST WISH EVERY ONE OF US WERE HAVING AN AMAZING TIME. UNFORTUNATELY STARK ONLY SEEMS TO BE ENJOYING HIMSELF WHILE ROGERS IS AWAY, AND ROGERS ONLY SEEMS TO BE ENJOYING HIMSELF WHILE WITH STARK. THEY HAVE OCCASIONAL ARGUMENTS UNTIL STOPPED BY ME, AND I ALSO WISH THAT MY FRIEND BARTON WOULD BE A LITTLE MORE FRIENDLY TO BANNER. EVERYONE SEEMS TO BE HAVING GRUDGES AGAINST SOMEONE FOR A REASON I DO NOT KNOW, AND THAT SADDENS ME. WE ARE AT A PLACE OF SO MUCH JOY, BUT NOT EVERYONE SEEMS TO THINK SO..

MY FRIENDS HAVE BEGUN FINISHING THEIR FOOD, WHICH IS GOOD BECAUSE I HAVE EATEN ALMOST TEN SERVINGS OF PIZZA. THEY ARE INDIVIDUAL AND I ASKED FOR THEM TO SIMPLY BRING ME A BOX OF THE SLICES, BUT THEY SAID THEY COULD NOT. OH WELL, AS I SAID BEFORE, MY FRIENDS SAY THEY ARE FINISHING THEIR FOOD. THAT MEANS WE MAY GO ON MORE RIDES! I THINK I WOULD LIKE TO RIDE THE SUPERMAN ONE ONCE MORE. I LIKE THE PICTURE OF THE MAN FLYING WITH A RED CAPE MUCH LIKE MY OWN. MAYBE ONE DAY THERE COULD BE A PICTURE OF ME THERE! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE MY OWN RIDE. I WILL TRY AND BRING MY FRIENDS CLOSER TOGETHER, THEN WE MAY ALL ENJOY THIS DAY FAR MUCH MORE!

MUCH LOVE AND HUGS,  
THOR ODINSON

* * *

Bruce:  
Well, today has been different.  
We all went to an amusement park, Six Flags. The whole six of us, and even Loki. It's been strange, but actually when I look back at the day so far it hasn't been so bad. We're going to leave pretty soon I think, since it looks as though the sun is beginning to set. I'm not exactly sire why I think this day hasn't been horrible, most of it I've spent being ignored and have kept to myself. But the thing is that's mostly what I spend my time doing. So when I was being quite while actually doing something pretty fun, it wasn't so bad. I did feel awkward whenever people saw me, though. I'm almost positive they were thinking that any second the "other guy" was going to come out to play. Everyone always thinks that, at least it seems like it..

Of course you're wondering how things went for me and Natasha, and actually I'd say things might be getting a little better. I couldn't have talked to her as much as I would have liked, because for some reason Clint seemed to be doing everything he could to be sure she only spent time with him. But there was one ride that seated four people in a row, so we sat in this order: Clint, Natasha, and then me. In front of us were the other four, and I was just grateful to finally be sitting by Natasha. I got strapped on the ride and then she got in hers, and she smiled at me. She said, "This one will be good, I know it." Then I said "Yea, I have a good feeling about it." Then she turned and started talking to Clint, saying something about how he should make bird noises and fly like the hawk he is while on the ride. I don't think I'll ever understand how people can talk so freely to each other.

Honestly I think that was the only time I said something relatively normal to Natasha. Although I still think it's a good steps towards becoming closer to her, I am kind of jealous of how much Clint can talk to her about anything. Somehow I just need to stop thinking about that day on the hellicarrier. That moment when Natasha and I fell, and instead of making sure she was safe, I let my anger get the best of me. Yet every time I look at her, those are the memories that come back to me.

People are saying we should probably be leaving now, which I guess is alright. You wouldn't believe how crazy Thor's been all day though, he's been carrying around this giant pink dolphin since he first won it, and he won a palm tree balloon hat. That guy makes me feel a little less awkward because when I look at him, I know surely he's drawing some attention away from me. We're all leaving with some sort of prize, Clint has a bird beak that he can strap to his face, and Thor won Steve and I each a stuffed animal. Thor told me my teddy bear will be named Sunshine, and I guess I'm alright with that. But we are leaving now, Steve is getting impatient.

Your's truly,  
Dr. Bruce Banner

* * *

Tony:  
Maybe it actually isn't that bad to write in a diary about my day.. It might actually be pretty nice! You know, I'm gonna skip any introduction, it's humiliating.

So I'm sure Clint has already written about this, but we went to Six Flags today along with the rest of the group, and Loki. Loki returned to Earth about two days ago, and honestly I was pretty happy about that! Ever since the god left things haven't been the same, at least not for me. I don't know why and I know he was the enemy and all, but I've never been the same after that guy left my tower. The whole thing wasn't completely his fault, either. The guy's been confused, and I think we all just need to cut him some slack.

As for what Clint keeps saying about me having a "man crush" on Loki, I mean come on. We aren't in second grade anymore, I thought we were above saying these things! But uh, alright. I know this is weird and something is probably terribly wrong with my mind, but I kinda do.. Like.. Loki. I really can't explain it and I know I'm in a relationship type thing with Pepper, but Loki, that guy's something else. I've really enjoyed getting to know him, too. Maybe he's not opening up as much as I would like, but he's getting there. It's pretty easy to get someone comfortable around you when you're Tony Stark.

Now let me back myself up here. Loki is a god, how could I not be fascinated by that. He also has some serious daddy issues, and he's actually really powerful. Let's not forget that the guy's looks alone could kill. I may be a playboy, but I can tell when a guy is attractive. And Loki definitely is. If he hasn't began to have a thing for me by now, it's gotta come soon. I'm determined that he'll want me soon enough, and actually Thor might be okay with it. At first I wasn't sure how he would feel about it, but he always encourages our conversations and in private he told me that Loki has a strange connection with me. Well, I'd like to move forward with that connection.

But do you have any idea how difficult Steve has been making this for me?! He's been a complete douche since Loki came back, and entirely disrespectful. Clint says he thinks Cap might have a crush on me and hey, I'm buying it. He knew my father and all, I can understand that, but does he really have to be such a prick? I do not like him back, not in that way! A while ago I would have said I'd never even like a guy like that, but I guess Loki made an exception. If Steve's gay or whatever I'm cool with that, he just needs to get over me. Because nothing between him and me will ever happen.

But I think I'll stop talking about Steve, it only makes me mad. Today really wasn't that bad, everyone was fine.. Except Steve. Sorry, sorry, I know I said I'd stop mentioning him. So anyway, I sat next to Loki on almost every ride. He cracked me up, when we got on our first ride I thought he was going to have a panic attack as we went up the hill of the roller coaster. Overall though, he says he had a pretty good time, and I know I did. When we were about to leave I won a balancing game where you have to walk across a latter thing. They gave me a giant green stuffed snake and I gave it to Loki, I thought it suited him. Then I left with a simple Six Flags cup, which was gold enough for me.

I'm glad Steve didn't make the entire day a bad experience, he mainly stayed somewhat quite like Bruce. Clint and Thor made the whole day hilarious, but mainly Thor. That guy was almost on a roller coaster high, really. I'm not sure what happened to him on Asgard to make him so.. Hyper. Sure, he's always been a bundle of love, but lately he's been extra soft. Maybe after all that time with his brother locked away from him, he was just so glad to have him back he became so happy his mind burst into rainbows and glitter. Hey, it seems logical after you've seen the guy with his balloon hat and pink dolphin.

I'm home now, back in my beautiful tower. When I left Loki and got back in the car I said "I had a great time, princess" and pat his arm. He seemed so flustered, like he should defend himself yet also it seemed like he was hiding a smile. I guess he'll have to get used to my charming self. I'll go now though, I really do have better things to be doing in my tower than writing in this diary. It has been kind of enjoyable though, I hate to say it. Maybe I'll try it another time though, tell ya how Loki and me are doing.

Sincerely,  
THE Tony Stark

* * *

**A/N: Three chapters in! I am really enjoying writing this and I will try to continue updating frequently! I always love feedback so be sure to leave reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Captain Crazy**

Bruce:  
So Clint pulled my pants down today.. Not the most enjoyable time in my life, but hey, not exactly the worst either. He dared me not to wear a belt for one full day so I agreed, and what do I get. Luckily it was just this morning in the Stark Tower once all of us met up there this morning. I entered the room without my belt feeling extremely uncomfortable, and Clint walked up to me. He pat my shoulder and said "Didn't know you had it in you!" Then he walked past me, turned around, and pulled down my pants.

You know, I'm willing to get past this, leave it behind like every other embarrassing thing in my life, but I really wonder sometimes what makes Clint think he can push me so far. I'm not going to lie, it made me angry when he did that. I didn't care so much that all my friends laughed at me, I guess I could find humor in it if I were them. Part of me just thinks that Clint should know that if I ever got too angry.. His arrows would be useless. The Hulk would obviously win, probably have the guy killed before he could even defend himself. Just saying..

Is it wrong for me to be talking like this? I spend so much of my time saying how much I hate that monster inside of me, but sometimes I can't help but think of his advantages.. No, it would be awful if I were to ever have an incident with such negative consequences. I can't imagine how awful it would feel to have the knowledge that I killed a friend, and my other friends would never forget it. Not to mention Natasha would positively hate me more than I think possible. Still, I just feel that Clint should learn some respect.. He can't really compare to the "other guy," no one can, not even gods apparently. I'm just saying facts..

But other than what happened with Clint, I'm fine now. I'm wearing a belt again, and I don't think I'll try and go a day without it for a while now. The only thing now that doesn't seem quite normal is Steve.. The guy's not acting anything like he normally does, and he keeps.. Twitching. At first I thought it could be my imagination, but now I'm positive he is. Normally he's so on top of things you know, and today he seems like his mind is completely lost somewhere else. He's never been fond of Loki and he's always wanted him to leave, but now he's saying the opposite.. Saying how "he's so happy Loki is with us," and how "he hopes nothing will ever happen to him." It's terrifying.

Steve's protective behavior towards Tony has been obvious to all of us in the group, so I'm thinking maybe his mind is just having some trouble dealing with the fact that Tony is now friends with our once enemy. Maybe he's even jealous, or feels threatened of being "replaced" by the god. Something's not right though, that's for sure. I'm starting to worry about him, or maybe even for us. If the guy cracks suddenly, and this most likely won't happen, who knows what he could do. If someone holds in stress to the point of losing your sanity for too long, people can do crazy things. I'm specifically worried about Loki, how he keeps saying he wouldn't want anything to happen to him..

Maybe I'll try to talk to him about it in private, try and work through whatever problems his mind is having. Even though Natasha already asked him if everything is alright and he replied with "Of course, I've never felt better! I just don't want anything to happen to our new friend that Tony adores soo much!" I'm just not too comforted by that answer. Of course Natasha seems worried by his behavior too, everyone else is just glad Steve is finally being approving of Loki. I'll try and talk to Natasha about it if things get worse with Steve. Maybe that could be a good conversation starter..

Your's truly,  
Dr. Bruce Banner

* * *

Steve:  
Isn't this wonderful? All of us gathered around in Tony's building, including our once arch rival but no worries! He's not anymore, now he's one of our closest friends! That sure makes sense to me, what, does it not make sense to you?! Just because Loki killed our friend Phil as well as plenty of other innocent people, tried to rule our entire planet, and would have had us all killed doesn't mean we can't be the best of friends with him now! Silly me, I was just having trouble accepting that! If Tony wants to "fondue" with this previous criminal, so let him! I guess I can't even begin to compare to how amazing Loki is, because Tony doesn't give me a second glance anymore!

Alright you wanna know the truth? Maybe it's beginning to bother me a _little_ bit that people really just don't seem to bother and listen to what I think, what my opinion is! But according to them, I just need to lighten up! If they all are willing to accept Loki into their lives then hey, so should I! Is that what they really want, is that what will make them happy?! Well if Loki makes them all _so_happy, then it would probably be absolutely terrible if anything were to happen to him! Now wouldn't it be so awful if Loki were to, I don't know, die?! Oh that would just be horrible, the man who killed so much to be found dead! I'm sure they would all eventually move on though, they would have to! And if Tony ever needs comfort he knows right where to find me.. By his side, willing to do whatever I can for him. Just as I always have been..!

I wonder how _truly_bad it would be if I took care of this whole Loki situation.. I'd probably be doing them all a favor! I'm sure all of them are just in some trance because the guy has perfectly flipped, pitch black hair. If he was bald would they all love him so much? I don't think so! It's the hair, I'm almost sure of it. That's how I know that every single one of them, especially Tony, will be okay if something were to happen to Loki. But what am I supposed to do? If people from his planet really have special powers, I'd need to learn how to control them. Wait, this is perfect! I just asked Thor what powers Loki is capable of, and he said Loki was temporarily deprived of his powers by a guy named Odin while visiting Earth. Poor Loki, he wasn't too happy about Thor letting that be known by all of us!

But I knew I could use Thor's gullibility to my advantage, and maybe I can even further. This is perfect! Loki doesn't have any powers for the time being and I doubt his strength can compare too much to mine.. I'm a super soldier! A living legend! Well I'm going to do something I'm sure to get even more fame for, and take care of Loki. They'll all thank me for it, I know they will.. I just hope they aren't expecting anything to happen to their precious Loki.. I think I'd like this to be a surprise. Don't worry, Loki, you'll be just fine..

-Steve Rogers

* * *

Loki:  
I do not like the feeling of this day, at all. I feel this strange threatened feeling from the soldier.. I'm not sure why and I do not like it in the slightest. It is far too strange for him to change so quickly, to go from demanding I take my leave, to constantly saying how awful it would be if something were to harm me. Luckily I think I am not the only one who finds his words strange, I'm quite sure almost everyone does by now based on the glances we have been giving one another. Everyone, accept Thor.

Honestly, I am beginning to seriously worry about Thor. I know he is vulnerable to kind words and extremely gullible, but this is absurd. Everyone is disturbed by Rogers, yet Thor insists we should be celebrating because everyone in his group of friends is now officially accepting of my being here. There was one point when Anthony told Rogers he was "creeping him out," and Thor got very defensive and asked why we cannot all rejoice in Steve's attempts to change his feelings towards me. The patriot asked Thor what powers I am capable of, and the damned fool told him the truth of what the Allfather did. Odin decided that I would only be allowed to leave my punishment and join Thor in visiting Earth if he had my powers taken away from me for the time being. How splendid, now this frightening man knows of how vulnerable I am, an easy prey for the time being.

Perhaps it's ridiculous for me to be so worried over a simple mortal. I'm pathetic, fearing someone so beneath me could possibly be a threat. I do fear it though, and all I can do is continue my lies and act as if all will be fine. Which it probably will, but Stark makes me worry. He honestly seems the most disturbed by his friend's behavior, either him or the awkward man. Anthony spoke with me in another room shortly ago, he told me that he would be sure I was kept safe. I honestly didn't know how to respond, his words comforted me, yet frightened me further. If he feels it necessary to keep me safe, that implies that he feels Rogers may be dangerous.

It's also strange that I feel so comforted around Anthony.. I'm not sure why, but I think I might actually mean something of importance to him.. And what especially worries me, is that I might feel the same about him. I, I find my thoughts constantly including the mortal, he has taken up a large portion of them. The feelings I get from being with him make me feel so weak, so vulnerable. Really I'm just not sure how to handle the feelings, or whether I am supposed to try and stop them from growing, or not worry about them. I'm not sure if I am having the same affect on Anthony as he is on me, but if I am.. Then what? And what would it mean?

This is absurd, ridiculous. Reading over what I have written, I honestly cannot believe it. With my powers deprived and such feelings taken over me, I'm practically the easiest target to achieve. I can only hope Rogers does not try anything hostile, because I can see how I would appear as an easy prey. I can only hope something like that will not be the case, though.

-Loki

* * *

Clint:  
Holy shit, Steve has officially gone crazy.

At first I was laughing my ass off from how Steve seemed to just be losing his mind with jealousy, but now it's kind of official. We should all be scared of Steve. Not only is _he_suddenly missing, but so is Loki! The freak probably kidnapped him, and we have no idea where the hell they are now! Tony is having a panic-we-must-kill-Steve attack, which makes sense. Thor on the other hand, I don't even know how he's reacting. He keeps switching on and off from "They're probably fine," to "Where in Valhalla is my baby brother!" I'm thinking by now he can tell something isn't exactly right, at least I hope so.

You see, Steve's been acting strange all day. We met up at Stark Tower this morning and almost as soon as Loki and Tony sat by each other, Steve's been saying how awful it would be if something were to happen to Loki. I was a little weirded out, and then he started twitching.. And I'll admit that straight up freaked me out. After a while Cap started asking Thor all these questions about Loki which seemed to make him very uncomfortable, so Tony suggested we went out to get a breath of fresh air. We were walking around the city, heading to get some sushi, when suddenly we realized Steve was gone, along with Loki.

Since then we've been looking for them, and I've been trying to keep Tony as calm as possible, which isn't very calm. We started off looking down the alley we were closest to, which I'm quite sure they went down. They weren't anywhere to be seen, and I've kinda stopped trying to find humor in this situation because if I do, Tony might seriously kill me. Steve better not have hurt Loki too badly, or.. Oh God, how difficult is it to kill someone supposedly immortal? Is Loki even still immortal? I know he had his powers taken away, but I'm sure it will still be difficult to kill the guy. Hopefully Steve wasn't planning on even taking anything that far.. But you never know what a guy can do with a messed up brain like he has!

Ugh, and to think today started off so well. Did you know Tasha kissed me on the cheek before we left for Tony's..? Yeah, she did, it was amazing! But when I pantsed Bruce she actually seemed to get kind of aggravated at me. Later I asked her what the deal was and she said it was "disrespectful" and "rude" of me to do that to Bruce when he's already as awkward as he is. But I apologized, only for her though. That was when the day started going downhill, after I pantsed Bruce.

Now all of us have sort have split up, looking for Loki and the maniac captain. Bruce is with Tony, I'm with Tasha, and Thor is kind of just flying around. I wish I could fly, that's not fair! I'm the bird in this group, after all! Oh, I'm wasting my time. Writing in this diary about how I wish I could fly, when I should be looking for Loki with Natasha. I just really hope we find him, and when we do, I especially hope we can get Steve to think clearly again. I guess I'll go now then.. Hopefully by my next entry we'll find Loki.

Still the best,  
Clint Barton

* * *

Tony:  
Alright, where in the hell are my Loki and that ass hole! I knew something terrible was going to happen the second that guy walked into my tower, and now look what's happened! Steve has _kidnapped_ Loki, and who knows what's happened between the two of them! Cap's been acting weird all day and I've known something was up, but I guess he finally lost it and went hostile! If he does _anything_to Loki, if he so much as scratches him, I will be sure to do more than just return the favor!

We were just going to get sushi, I figured today was going to be a more casual day for us, until I stupidly walked up to Clint and left Loki behind me. When I turned back around they were both gone! I swear, there wasn't a single sign as to where they went other than the nearby alley. Immediately I ran down it and neither of them were to be seen. Why would Steve do this?! He was already pissing me off but now I really don't know if I'll be able to forgive him, I don't care if his craziness wears odd or he says pretty please forgive me, I just don't think I'll be able to. Especially not if anything happens to Loki. He doesn't even have his powers apparently, and Steve took a terrible advantage of that!

I'm almost sure that as long as I stick with Bruce, we'll be able to find him soon enough. We're definitely the smartest of the group, which is exactly why I stayed beside him. Thor's searching from above, that's also a plus. I just have to calm down, really. We'll find him, kick Steve's sorry ass, and all will be good.

I just have to think, I have to ignore my stress and seriously think. Alright, so we've checked Steve's apartment, we went back to the tower and didn't see them there. Where else might an insane captain go.. Wait! I have an idea, why did I not think of this before! All of us, other than Thor, have small trackers we recently installed so we can know where we are if anything happens to any of us! I just asked Jarvis and he says they're in the basement of some abandoned building.. Creepy, Steve has really gone all murderous hasn't he? No one brings someone to a place like that unless they really have terrible plans..

Then what time am I wasting! Loki better be in perfect condition, I'm serious.. Wish me luck, I'll be fighting for my man against a crazy bastard who is also my friend. Fun stuff!

Sincerely,  
Tony Stark

* * *

Thor:  
PARCHMENT!  
OH DEAR OH DEAR I HAVE LOST MY BROTHER! THIS IS AWFUL, FATHER WOULD BE SO SO ASHAMED OF ME IF I AM NOT TO FIND HIM! I HAVE FLOWN FOR ABOUT TWO HOURS NOW, SEARCHING THIS MIDGARDIAN CITY BUT NOT WITH ANY LUCK. WHY MUST THIS BE HAPPENING TO BEGIN WITH?!

I TRULY WAS NOT EXPECTING ANYTHING OF THIS MEASURE TO OCCUR, EVERYTHING HAD BEEN GOING SO WELL AT THE START OF THIS DAY! EVERYONE WAS ENJOYING MY BROTHER'S COMPANY, STARK WAS FURTHER BONDING WITH HIM, AND EVEN MY FRIEND ROGERS HAD FINALLY BEGAN TO UNDERSTAND WHY IT IS ALRIGHT TO HAVE HIM HERE WITH US! HE SEEMED SO ECSTATIC, AND EVEN WILLING TO BE SURE AND KEEP LOKI SAFE FROM ALL HARM. FOR A REASON I COULD NOT EXPLAIN, MY OTHER FRIENDS FELT ROGERS WAS NOT WELL. I TOLD THEM THEY WERE BEING ABSURD, THAT ROGERS WAS ONLY BEGINNING TO FULLY SEE THE GOOD IN MY BROTHER AND HE WAS OF NO THREAT.

AND YET HERE I AM NOW, SEARCHING FOR MY LOST BABY BROTHER. I SUPPOSE THE TRUTH IS OBVIOUS, ROGERS MUST BE THE ONE HELD ACCOUNTABLE FOR THIS EVENT, SINCE HE IS MISSING AS WELL. AT FIRST I WAS THINKING SOMEONE MIGHT HAVE STOLEN BOTH OF THEM FROM ME FOR SOME STRANGE, CRUEL REASON, BUT WHEN I LOOK BACK TO IT ROGERS SEEMED VERY DETERMINED TO KEEP LOKI AT THE BACK OF THE GROUP WHILE WE WERE WALKING TO RECEIVE SUSTENANCE. AS SOON AS NO ONE WAS LOOKING AT EITHER OF THEM, THEY WERE GONE..

OH, WHY MUST THIS BE HAPPENING?! I FEEL ABSOLUTELY AWFUL, AND STARK MADE IT CLEAR TO REMIND ME THAT I PROVIDED ROGERS WITH INFORMATION ON LOKI'S LACK OF POWER, AS WELL AS OTHER THINGS ABOUT HIM. I HOPE FATHER DID NOT MAKE LOKI COMPLETELY MORTAL, HOWEVER I DO NOT KNOW FOR CERTAIN. IF HE DID, THEN LOKI WOULD BE EXTREMELY DEFENSELESS TO WHATEVER PLANS ROGERS MIGHT HAVE FOR HIM. WHY IS ROGERS EVEN DOING THIS? IF HE WANTED NOTHING TO HARM LOKI AS HE KEPT SAYING, THEN HE WOULD NOT ACTUALLY CAUSE MY BROTHER PAIN, WOULD HE? SURELY HE WON'T, AND HE DOES NOT HAVE REASON TO EITHER. LOKI IS MAKING STARK SO HAPPY, DOES ROGERS NOT WISH FOR HIS FRIEND'S HAPPINESS?

THANK VALHALLA, I HAVE BEEN FOUND BY MY FRIENDS AND THEY TOLD ME THEY KNOW OF WHERE ROGERS HAS TAKEN MY BROTHER. I MUST PROTECT LOKI, SO I WILL DO ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO BE SURE HE MAKES IT OUT OF THERE ALRIGHT. BUT STARK HAS INFORMED ME THAT THE BUILDING ROGERS HAS TAKEN MY BROTHER TO IS AN ABANDONED WAREHOUSE, WHICH HOLDS MANY ITEMS HE MAY USE AS WEAPONS.. WHY WOULD ROGERS WISH TO BRING MY BROTHER TO SUCH A PLACE?! HE WILL _NOT_HURT MY BABY BROTHER! I DO BELIEVE MJOLNIR MAY BE REQUIRED FOR THIS TRIP! GOODBYE, MY FRIEND!

DESPAIRINGLY,  
THOR ODINSON


End file.
